


Everybody Has A First[entoanxdlive]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Couple, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new couple's trying new things.<br/>How will it go?? Will it change one of them for the better, or worse??</p><p>This contains sexual adult themes! Viewer discretion is advised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Has A First[entoanxdlive]

I was parked right outside the airport with a smile on my face. It's been almost three months since I've seen Entoan, and I'm so excited to be picking him up! He was going to come up the other month, but then we decided to just wait till pax prime to see eachother. Of course we got to hang out a lot there, but I really wanted to spend some alone time with him, and he did too. So now he's staying for two weeks. This is going to be so much fun!

As I looked around the outside of the airport, I finally spotted him, and jumped out the car. He saw me, and waved, while walking over with his suitcase. We gave a quick hug, then I put his suitcase in the back, before joining him inside the car. 

As soon as I sat down, Entoan leaned his head on me.

"Missed you D." He said, then leaned off of me.

I smiled and leaned over, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I missed you too."

I saw him smile, and it made my heart flutter. Ugh, I've missed him soo much. As I drove out of the airport, we started to casually talk about his flight, and what we've been up to. After a while though, it started to get quiet.

"Hey, are you tired??" I questioned, glancing over at him.

"A little. Why??"

"Just wondering, because we could go out and get some breakfast, if you want."

"Um, yea sure. That sounds nice." He mumbled.

I looked over to see that he had fallen asleep. When we came to a red light, I bent over and gave him a peck on the side of his mouth, and on his snake bite.

He groaned a little, "I'm just resting my eyes. Don't do creepy stuff."

I chuckled, "It's not creepy, it was cute. I kissed my boyfriend while he was sleeping, that's adorable. Anyone else would of been like aww, cause it's cute!"

"Yea, whatever. I'd just rather be awake if you're going to kiss me on the lips. A cheek kiss while someone's sleeping is cute though." Entoan stated, yawning.

"Why are you such a buttface?!" I asked, pushing him.

"Haha, I'm tired. Sorry! You can kiss me while I sleep, it's soo cute." He sarcastically mumbled, reaching over, and placing his hand on top of mine.

I just rolled my eyes, and held his hand, bringing it up to my mouth, so I could kiss it.

"Aw, now that's cute." He sleepily said.

I just laughed, and continued driving, while still holding his hand.

We went and got breakfast to go at a restaurant, and brought it back to my house to eat. When we were done eating, Entoan stumbled his way to my room to take a nap.

After a couple hours, I went in to my room to check on him, and he was still peacefully sleeping. I sat down on the bed, and lightly stroked his beautiful soft skin, watching him sleep.

Slowly he started to open his eyes, and smile when he saw me.

"Hi sleepy head." I whispered.

"Heh, hi. Did I sleep long??" He questioned, stretching some.

"Nah, not really. You can sleep more if you want. It's only 1 in the afternoon. We aren't going anywhere today, so you can sleep the whole day away if you like." I said, still stroking his face.

"Mm, ok." He groaned, closing his eyes again.

I ran a hand through his hair.

"I missed you so much baby." I said, seeing his eyes shoot open.

His face started to turn pink, and he turned his head away from me some.

"Don't call me pet names." He mumbled, scooting away from me.

I smiled, and got under the covers with him, wrapping an arm around his waist, to prevent him from moving away anymore.

"Why, does it make you blush??" I asked.

"Stop!" He whined.

"Why sweetheart?? Why can't I call you pet names?? Hmm, does it embarrasses you, beautiful??" I asked, and his face turned even more red, "D'aww! You so cute, you just so coot."

I started kissing all over his face, while talking to him in a baby voice.

"Ok! QUIT WITH THE KISSES!!!" He shouted, "Ugh, disgusting."

Entoan turned to me, and pushed me away some, after wiping his face. I just laughed, and laid on my back, pulling him on top of my stomach. He threw his leg over mine, and laid all the way on me, resting his head on my chest. 

"You really do like laying on me, don't you??" I asked in a whisper.

"Mhm, when you don't annoy me." He retorted, snuggling in to me more.

I smiled, and started to caress his body, hearing him lightly moan when my hands traveled down his sides. I grinned, and did it again, feeling him wiggle some.

"Mm, tickles." He whispered.

"Does it baby??" I asked, doing it again, and he squirmed more.

He groaned, "Stop! I just want to sleep. You said I could sleep the day away."

"Aw, I know. Am I keeping you up??" I asked, and he nodded his head yes in response, "You mad at me??"

"Mm, mm." He groaned, shaking his head no.

"You promise??" 

"Yes. Now let me sleep." He commanded.

"Ok, I'll get up, and leave you alone." I said, about to push him off of me.

"No. Stay here." He quietly said, holding onto my shirt.

I love when he's clingy. I remained in my spot and pulled the covers over us more, holding him tight. I lightly stroked his hair, as I felt him melt in to me, and fall asleep. Ugh, he's so sweet, I think I'm going to get diabetes. 

I'm surprised he wants to be this close to me. Last time things didn't go so well. I rolled my eyes at myself, as I thought about it. The last time he was here, and we went skinny dipping together, it was the best day ever. But the morning we woke up, well, we were both a little, I guess, turned on?? Maybe I was more than him. He did sleep on me the whole night, and we were naked! Kissing, turned in to making out, which turned in to kissing all over each other, which turned in to me trying to get him to give me a hand job. He started to, and I gave him one back but, things got a little too intense, and I... Ugh. I couldn't control myself. I must of made him really nervous. I wasn't going to actually do anything until he said he was ready, of course, but I guess pushing someone down and getting on top of them could be looked at as, hey I'm going to have sex with you now, weather you're ready or not. 

I shook my head, I'm such an idiot.

He forgave me, but the rest of the week, pretty much felt like he was avoiding any extreme physical contact, which he'll probably do again. Oh well, it's my fault, I deserve the cold shoulder.

As I laid there, reminiscing about how dumb I am, Entoan began to move.

"Dlive, I'm hungry." Entoan mumbled, leaning up from my chest.

"Me too. What do you want to eat??" I asked.

"Anything! I'm starved." He replied, getting off of me, and walking to the door.

I got up too, and followed him.

"Want to just order pizza??" I asked.

"Sure."

I grabbed my phone and ordered some pizzas for us. The rest of the day we spent eating, watching TV, and movies.

"If it wasn't so cold outside, we could go swimming. I don't even think heating the pool would be enough. Too bad I don't have a hot tub." I randomly stated.

Entoan nodded his head in agreement, "Yea, that'd be awesome."

"Yea, naked in a hot tub would be the best." I said, nudging him some.

"I hate you so much. That was a one time thing." He said, nudging me back.

"Heh, a one time thing you loved." I informed, "Don't lie."

"Ugh, yea it was fun, but that doesn't mean I'll do it again." Said Entoan, getting up from the couch, "I'm going to take a shower before bed."

"A shower?? What, you didn't take one this morning??" I questioned.

"No." He grumbled, "Dude, I had to get up so early I just took one the night before. Now I feel gross, so off to the shower."

"Oh ok. Can I join??" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Yea, sure." Entoan casually said.

My eyes grew big, and I started to scramble off the couch and to my feet.

"O-Ok." I stuttered out.

"Haha, I was just joking!" He exclaimed, walking away from me, "I'm never going in ANY type of water with you, ever again!"

I flopped back down on the couch with a whine, "You're so mean!!!"

I heard Entoan's laugh echo through the house, then the bathroom door shut.

[Entoan's POV]

After my shower, I threw on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, and went back in to Dlives room.

I felt relaxed and refreshed, ready to just cuddle in bed with my boyfriend. I stopped and shivered some. These thoughts are still so different to me.

As soon as I opened the door I was greeted by a loud roar.

"GOD DAMMIT!!! STUPID ASS TEAMS!!! WITH THIS AGAIN?!" Dlive questioned, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Whoa! What're you doing??" I asked, walking over to him.

He was sitting at his computer desk, with his fist clenched tightly on top of his keyboard.

"Freaking Agario!!! Remember when we were Pokemon, and we teamed up to eat all those jerks?! Well there's like 10 teams in this one game, and every time I get big, they gang up on me!!!" He shouted, face turning red.

"Heh, damn! Well do you want me to get on and help you??" I questioned.

"No, no! I'll do this myself! I hate teaming up, and I'm not going to be like them!!!" Dlive assured, conviction in his voice.

"Ok, good luck." I said, shutting the door, and sitting down on his bed.

I grabbed my laptop I brought with me, and checked some emails, and twitter, while Dlive continued his game. 

An hour went by of Dlive getting frustrated, and quietly whispering to himself in anger, before...

"Ok, you know what, it's fine. They can all just go to hell. I'm fine. I'm done." He quietly said, "I'm done with THIS STUPID GAME, I HATE EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING, I HOPE THEY ALL DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!!!"

I laughed as he went crazy screaming obscenities.

"Dlive, calm down! It's ok!" I laughed.

He was fuming as he shut his computer off, and came to lay in bed with me.

I wrapped my arms around him, hoping that would make him feel better, but it didn't help at all.

"The games not even fun anymore! People do this all the time! Like they have no lives. I thought this was just a nice freaking time waster, but no! People have to team up and stuff. They can all fall off a cliff!" Dlive ranted.

"Well I mean, we did the same thing." I reminded, still holding him.

"Yea! But we don't do it all the time, and we didn't start out doing it! People get on for the soul purpose of teaming up, and ruining everyone's good time!!! It isn't fair." Pouted Dlive, scrunching up his face.

"Aw come on, forget about it. It happens. It's just a game." I said, feeling him wiggle out of my grip.

I frowned some as I let him go. Dang, he must be really pissed. He usually loves when I'm all over him.

I placed my hand on his leg, and rubbed up and down it softly.

"Here, why don't you watch this anime with me. It's pretty funny. It'll take your mind off everything." I suggested, handing him one of my earbuds.

Dlive shrugged his shoulders and started watching the anime with me.

As we went to another episode, he seemed more relaxed, and slouched down some, to lean his head on my shoulder. I smirked, and left a kiss on the top of his head. He moved, and looked up at me, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

"You feeling better??" I questioned, bringing my hand up to stroke his beard a little.

He nodded his head, "Yes, now I am."

Dlive sat up, and as our eyes met, he came in to peck me on the lips. I smiled at him, and kissed him back, letting him pull me closer for a more passionate kiss. When we pulled away, he looked at my laptop, then back at me winking. I nodded my head, and shut my laptop, putting it at the foot of the bed. I then climbed on top of him, and straddled his lap.

"You doing all of this to make me happy again??" He asked, as I kissed his forehead.

"Maybe, is it working??" I interrogated.

He pulled me down some, and tenderly kissed my lips.

"Of course, I feel super happy now." Dlive informed, his hands finding their way to my butt.

I giggled some as he gripped it, making me lean in for another kiss. 

"Don't touch my butt, perve." I said, letting him do it again, both of us chuckling.

I then let out an audible gasp, feeling him run his hands down my sides.

"Oh I forgot, you like when I do that, right??" He asked, voice a low rumble.

I nodded my head yes in response, jerking my body upward as he did it again.

"Ha, does it tickle that much??" Asked Dlive, drifting his hands up my shirt.

"It's not so much that it tickles, it's well, they're kind of my uh, my spots." I said, mumbling out the last part.

Dlive's eyes got big, and he smiled.

"Oh! I defiantly didn't know that." He stated, now lightly running his hands up and down the sides of my bare skin.

I squirmed and jerked my body, my gasps becoming small moans.

"Dlive, stop." I commanded, feeling my face heat up.

"But you seem to really enjoy it." He said, lifting my shirt up more.

Dlive leaned his face against my abs, and started to kiss and lick them, as he continued to caress my sides. I grabbed onto his head, softly moaning.

"Entoan..." He softly called out, and I leaned my head back and groaned, as I felt his hot breath blow onto my stomach.

I grabbed his head tight, and forced him away from my tummy, so he could look up at me. His dark green eyes sparkled, and his lips parted for mine.

I dove in to his thin pink lips, slipping my tongue in to his mouth, as he kept feeling all over me. I drifted my hands down the side of his face, running them along his beard, as the kiss became intense. Dlive then flipped me over, and got on top of me, pinning my hands to the bed.

"W-wait stop!" I ordered, pulling away from his grip.

He face palmed and shook his head.

"Sorry, I did it again." He mumbled.

"Huh??" I asked, looking at him confused.

It only took a second for it to dawn on me what he was talking about.

"Oh! No, it's ok. You don't have to bring that up. I just-"

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't be moving this fast. We've only been together three months, and haven't really done anything, too extreme so, I understand." Dlive stated, cutting me off.

I nodded my head, "I know. Sorry about the last time though, I overreacted."

Flashbacks of the last time I was here flew through my head. I cringed some.

"It's ok, not your fault." He assured, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Not your fault either. I just wasn't prepared for... yea. Even what we did with the, hand... yea. It was uncomfortable." I admitted, putting my head down.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It was different for me too. Actually all of this is new, but I mean, I'm glad I'm experiencing all of it with you, Entoan." He said.

I put up my head, to see a warm smile on his face, and I gave him a smirk back, nodding my head in agreement.

"Who else better to share this kind of thing with, then your bestfriend, right?? Heh, I'm just, glad it's you." He reiterated.

I grabbed on to both of Dlive's hands and pulled him onto me, as I laid back on the bed. When he was fully over me, giving me a confused look, with his face turning pink, I grinned at him, nodding my head.

"I think with you, I-I could try any anything. So like, if going all the way was on your mind, and anything in between that, I wouldn't m-mind now. I'd do it all." I informed, my voice a little shaky.

Dlive's mouth dropped some, and he raised an eyebrow, shaking his head.

"No, no, you don't have to force yourself. If you're not ready you're not ready. We can just take everything super slow. No need to try and rush things for my sake. I'm nervous too, so we don't need to rush." Firmly said Dlive, "I mean, aren't you going to be the, the... bottom??"

"No... yes, no??" I answered, confused.

"Well see, that's why we need to wait. I'm not sure if I want to be the bottom. I don't think I want to, so, yea. We can hold off, and whenever you're actually ready, just let me know, and we can go from there." He stated.

I nodded my head in understanding, bringing my hands up to cup his face.

We looked in to each others eyes, and I bit my lip some as I felt my pants get tighter. I feel bad for stopping him last time. I was so nervous then, I couldn't go any further. But now, now...

"Dlive..." I breathlessly whispered, "I'm ready."

His eyes got big, but his face soon softened and he smirked some. He leaned over, and placed a kiss on my forehead, before responding back to me.

"Then I guess were doing this now."

 

[Dlive's POV]

Should I turn the lights off?? Probably but, I want to make sure that everything that happens right now is burned in to my mind.

"Ok. We can still go super slow, just like you said." Entoan stated.

I nodded my head, rolling off of him, and sitting beside him.

"Super duper slow." I added, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

At the same time as me, I saw him visibly take a deep breath.

Not that this is my first time or anything, and I defiantly know it isn't his but, we both have never been with a guy before. I don't think either of us have ever even thought in depth about it either. So technically, this is, our first time.

To my surprise, Entoan made the first move. He scooted closer to me, and joined our lips together. It was kind of awkward, because both of our eyes were open as we kissed, and we kind of just stared at each other.

I broke the kiss and chuckled, "Close your eyes! You're messing up the romantics."

"Haha, you were staring too!" He said, pushing me away from him.

I pushed him back as both of us started to laugh more.

"You're so awkward, you mess everything up." I informed, wrapping my arm around his neck, and rubbing my fist against his head, to give him a light noogy.

"Ah! Stop!!! Haha, you're the one who's all nervous." Entoan remarked, as I let him go, "Just kiss me like you usually do! You act like things have to be different."

"Well, excuse me! I wanted to make sure you were ok with everything." I stated.

"Well, I did too." He agreed, "But I'm ok with this, so you should be too."

I just laughed, placed my hand on his face, and bent forward, pecking him on the nose. He giggled, and it made me smile. I leaned in again, capturing his soft lips, feeling him reciprocate the kiss instantly. A few pecks turned in to French kissing, which of course turned in to a make out session, as always.

I felt up Entoan's shirt some, and he gasped into my mouth, as I lightly scratched down his skin. I then started to work my way down his neck, licking and nipping at every inch, trying to find spots that would make him let out those beautiful gasps, that would make my heart pound and my pants feel tighter.

Soon I found the right spots, and I nibbled on them, making his hands fly up onto my back, and hold me tight. I began to kiss down his neck further, to the start of his chest, being road blocked from the rest of his body by his shirt.

Slowly I pulled away from him, and took my own shirt off, watching him do the same. I let him lean all the way back against the wall, and he peered at me, as I undid my pants, to match him. We both sat there infront of each other in nothing but our boxers.

The light in the room shun on his beautiful exposed body, making me crave him. It was so quiet in the room, all I could hear was our breathing and individual hearts beating.

The way he looked at me with his chocolate eyes, made me want to devour him whole, and my heart skipped two beats every time I saw him lick his lips, or play around with his snake bites. I can't believe he's all mine right now. I felt overwhelmed and nervous. We've barely touched eachother, but I feel hornier than I've ever been. 

I sat there, bawling my fist, trying to keep myself from just attacking his sexy self. I examined him, watching him slowly sit up on his knees, so he was right in front of me. He put his shaky hands up, and rested them on my shoulders, as he kissed both of my cheeks, pecking the right one, till he got to my ear.

"W-What should I, I do??" Questioned Entoan, sounding a bit anxious.

"My neck. Please start there." I said, just about begging.

He nodded his head and began to kiss my neck, and I gasped when I felt his tongue dart out right on one of my spots. My hands drifted and ran up and down his smooth back, encouraging him to keep going. And that's exactly what he did. I leaned my head back, as I felt him nip at my Adams apple, down my chest, and to my nipples. I groaned as he teased my hard nipples with his tongue, then sucked on them, his snake bites grazing over them some, giving me chills.

I could feel myself getting harder by the second, and I needed more.

"E-Entoan." I breathed out, and he stopped what he was doing, "I'm not going to make you do anything. I'm just asking, ok??"

"Ok. What do you want me to do??" He asked.

"Could you, if you wanted to try it, could you maybe, s-suck me??" I timidly asked, "You know like, my dick."

I felt myself get butterflies, and then chills ran through my body when he answered me.

"I'd love to, if it'll make you feel good."

I let out a shaky breath, and nodded my head. The way he looked at me, with his eyes focused and filled with lust, is making me go crazy. I quickly sat up, and got to the edge of the bed. I was going to tell him he could just lean over, but he got on to the floor, on his knees. I smirked a little and ran a hand through his raven hair. 

"If it's not too much of a hassle, could you maybe, um, guide me through it, heh. Haven't sucked a lot of penis in my time. Nothing against it, just hasn't been my thing." Entoan joked.

I laughed, and nodded my head yes, "I'll give you all the help you'll need. Now, let me choke you with my big dong."

"Haha, shut up! It's not even that big." He said, rolling his eyes.

I laughed more, and let my member slip through the hole of my boxers, to see Entoan looking at it wide-eyed, like a child in a candy store.

"Heh, so, yea. Just, get in there and, no teeth." I explained, seeing him slowly nod in understanding, "You can just start by licking it."

He sat up on his knees some, and ran his tongue along the length of me, obeying my suggestion. I closed my eyes a little, breathing deeply. I then felt him dart his tongue in to the tip, and I opened my eyes to see him pull away, making a strange face as he licked precum off his lips. I huffed out a small laugh watching him, he's so adorable.  
Entoan came back to me, and wrapped his hand around my member, kissing the tip, before sliding it in to his mouth. I gasped as I felt his piercings rub up against me. He slowly started to bob his head, and I bit my lip, grabbing the back of his head gently.

"Yea, just like that." I moaned out, "You're doing great."

He took my encouragement, and began to suck faster. I closed my eyes and moaned, enjoying the pleasure I was receiving from my boyfriends hot mouth. I moaned louder as I felt my member hit the back of his throat, I would of made him do it again but I heard him choke some, so I pulled away. I grabbed his face, and passionately kissed his lips.

"Good job, that felt really good." I whispered.

"Thank you." He whispered back, stealing another kiss from me.

"You're turn." I stated.

"W-What??"

I helped him off the floor, and traded spots with him. I took a deep breath. I think I can do this well.

"You sure you want to??" Entoan asked.

"Of course." I simply stated.

I got situated on my knees, and watched him pull his boxers down some, letting his hard on flop free. Dang, I forgot how long it was. 

I steadied my breathing, and gripped onto him, copying what he did to me. I shoved him in to my mouth, hearing a light moan escape his lips, as I slowly slipped off of him. I began again at the tip, circling my tongue around it. I tightened my lips while moving my head up and down, hearing a crack as I did it. Presumably Entoan's toes.

He gasped, "O-Oh! Don't just suck the tip, it's too much."

I understood what he meant, and took his member all the way in my mouth, and began to bob fast, hearing Entoan moan. I moaned myself when I felt his dick throb in my mouth, as I ran my tongue along veins. I took him deeper, letting him hit the back of my throat, a sensation he must of liked, because he grabbed onto my head with both hands, forcing me down a little more, and I let him. The feeling of his long hard on down my throat turned me on, and I got turned on even more when it made me gag. Entoan quickly pulled away when he heard me choke.

"Sorry." He breathed, "It felt really good, sorry for making you choke."

I smiled, "It's fine, really. I uh, kind of liked it, and I was able to take it down pretty far without gagging. If, if you wanted me to keep going."

"Well, only if you want." Entoan stated, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

I nodded, "I do."

Entoan leaned back some, and looked at me excepting, as his dick throbbed in my face. Without hesitation I shoved it back in my mouth and started to bob my head, feeling my own member get stiff. I pulled away, and circled my tongue around the head before taking it down my throat again. I felt my eyes water the more it hit the back of my throat, but I didn't stop. I kept bobbing my head faster, feeling Entoan gently rub my hair as he moaned.

"W-Wait." He stuttered, pulling away.

"What's wrong??" I questioned.

"I almost came, sorry." He apologized.

I laughed, "That's what's suppose to happen."

"I know! But I didn't want to do it in your mouth, I don't like that." He informed.

"Well I don't mind. If it feels good, and you can't pull out, I won't be mad." I assured.  
Really?? So I can just... you know??" Entoan asked.

I nodded my head, and slid his member back in to my mouth once again. Immediately Entoan grabbed onto my head, and began bucking his hips, sending his hard on quickly sliding in and out of my mouth, and down my throat some. I closed my eyes tight, opening my mouth wider, as I took him deeper. He let go of my head, and leaned back, allowing me to proceed with sucking him, by myself. His dick choked me, but I didn't stop, as I let it slide all the way down my throat. Unable to pull out quick enough, Entoan started to shoot his cum in to my mouth, with a low moaning grunt. I sucked every drop of thick liquid out of him, as he panted for air. I then pulled away, and took a hard swallow, looking up at him. 

He was a red flustered messed, as he tried to regain his composure.

"Eh, dude, you, you didn't have to swallow." Entoan informed, breathing heavy.

I shrugged my shoulders and licked my lips, "It wasn't that bad, you should try it some time." I flirted.

"Heh, maybe I will. Wooh, jeez! That was amazing. Dlive, have you done this before??" He questioned, helping me up.

"Haha, no! I didn't think I was that good." I stated, sitting next to him.

"That felt great!" He exclaimed, leaning over to kiss my lips.

"Mm, glad you liked it." I said between kisses.

I began to kiss down Entoan's body, licking every inch I could. As I got to his nipples and licked one, he tensed some, gasping. I put the hard brown bud in to my mouth, quickly circling my tongue around it. Entoan moaned, and I looked up to see him bite his lip. 

This is the first time I'm seeing what turns him on, and I don't think I want to stop.

"You like when I do this??" I questioned, flicking his nipple with my tongue, and he nodded his head yes, biting his lip harder.

I moved to the other nipple, sucking and licking it trying to elicit the moans I wanted to hear from him. As I licked over his nipples, I caressed his sides, making him moan louder.

Entoan hissed, "Dlive! I don't think I can take more."

I chuckled, and came up to his face, pecking his lips.

"No more?? Then do you want to stop here??" I asked.

"N-No." He replied.

"You sure??"

"Yes! You haven't even... came yet."

"So..."

"...So, I don't want to stop till I please you like you pleased me." Entoan said, "I want to make you cum."

I let out a breath, and licked my lips when he whispered that. His voice sounded so seductive, it made me want him even more. 

Without a word, I started to devour his neck again, feeling him grab onto me tight. I kissed down his muscular arms, and back up them, over to his chest, and down to his abs. I ran my tongue down between his pac, and over his naval, pulling down his boxers as I did it. When I got his boxers fully off, and threw them to the floor, I took a second to examine the gorgeous man in front of me.

I licked my lips, as I saw how red his face was, how his body squirmed, how his dick was already getting hard again. 

I got up from the bed, and walked over to my dresser, finding a bottle of lube. Jeez, I haven't used this thing in a while. When I got back to the bed, and wiggled out of my own boxers, I quickly got back in-between Entoan's legs.

"Lube?? Did you just buy that?? How long have you been planning this??" He asked, sounding surprised.

"Since you got here." I teased, "But no really, I honestly have had this forever. I never really used it, but I'm guessing we're going to need it."

"Yea, please."

I huffed out a laugh, and made him put his legs up and spread them, as I opened the bottle, and poured some out onto my fingers. As soon as I got a good bit on two of my digits, I put one on his entrance, and started to gently rub. He gasped and hissed, as I then pushed my finger into him. I gently rubbed his stomach with my free hand, trying to calm him down.

I moved my finger in and out of him. Feeling how tight he was turned me on so much. After a little while, I slipped in a second finger, and watched as Entoan bit his lip, trying to hold in his moans. I began to scissor my digits inside him and curve them up, making him buck his hips some. Slowly I pulled out of him, and grabbed the lube bottle, squirting it in my hand. I rubbed the cool liquid on my hot boner as I leaned over to place a kiss on his lips.

"You ready??" I asked, kissing him again.

Entoan nodded, "Y-Yes."

"If it hurts, or you don't like it, just tell me and I'll stop." I informed.

"O-ok. Please be gentle." He begged.

"Of course." I whispered.

I grabbed onto myself, and got positioned right at Entoans hole. With a deep breath, I moved forward, slowly entering my boyfriend. Both of our eyes grew big, and we looked at each other gasping, as my head slipped all the way inside him.

I stopped moving, letting him get used to the feeling. He was so tight that even sitting here not moving, was sending shock waves of pleasure through my body. I moved an inch, seeing him jump a little.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, it's ok." I cooed, "Does it hurt??"

"Y-yea, but, d-don't stop, don't." Entoan commanded, breathing heavily.

I nodded my head and obeyed. I began to glide into him more, hearing him gasp and whimper at every little movement I made. This must feel terrible for him, but damn does it feel good. I sat up some, grabbed onto his legs, that were now wrapped around my waist, and began to softly thrust inside him. 

I was slow, and gentle, making sure that every movement felt good for him, and didn't hurt too much. Entoan let out small breathy moans, sounding like he was enjoying it. I let go of his legs, and leaned forward, to be closer to him, and go deeper inside. He flung his arms up, and grabbed onto me tight, as he moaned louder. He looked so hot. I bent over and connected our lips as I began to thrust in and out of him harder, letting him moan in to my mouth. After a little we broke the kiss, breathing heavily, as I sped up my pace. Entoan threw his head back, and gripped my arms tighter. I collapsed onto my forearms, and tangled my fingers in his jet black hair, thrusting slow and deliberate. 

It felt amazing! I listened to Entoan's moans encourage me, and when he called my name out, it sent shivers up my spine. Everything was great until...

[Entoan's POV]

Dlive's so big and thick, every thrust sent pain and pleasure shooting through my body, and I, actually loved it. I couldn't help but moan his name. I never felt anything so immensely pleasurable in my life.

I wrapped my legs around his waist again, causing him to slide in me even more. I hissed as his grip on my hair tightened, and he moaned loudly as he went deep. I felt like I was going to cry, it was so good. 

Everything was great until...

"Shit!" I exclaimed, my whole body thrusting upward.

Dlive quickly stopped, and pulled away from me some, looking at me concerned.

"W-What?? Was that in pleasure, or am I hurting you too much??" He questioned.

I was just as confused as him.

"What was that?!" I gasped.

"What was what??" He questioned.

"I have no idea! It felt weird, but like, good weird. Fuck!" I explained, breathing heavy.

"Oh... you mean going deep?? You want me deeper??" Dlive questioned, his voice was a smooth tone.

"Maybe."

He smiled at me, and leaned back over, kissing my lips. I gripped his arms again, and dug my nails in to them as he forced his way deeper in me again. I let out a loud moaning scream, then quickly covered my mouth. I'm so glad we're the only one's here.

"Heh, what's wrong?? Is, is that the Gspot??" Asked Dlive, smiling big.

"The what?? N-No! And do I even have one of those, there." I asked, sounding like an unexperienced virgin.

Well, I guess that's half way true.

"Yea, of course!" He happily informed, "I think I'm hitting it actually."

Dlive sat up some, and positioned himself, so he was able to grab onto my legs again. I stretched out my hand, so I could touch his arm, as he started to thrust in me hard.

I leaned my head back, and screamed, unable to keep it in. My body had gotten hotter, and waves of pleasure were more prominent as they shot through me. Dlive was relentless, and made sure he hit the spot that drove me crazy, without hesitation.

"YES, DLVIE YES!!! THERE, THERE!!! AGAIN, AND AGAIN, PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!" I hollered, unable to control any part of my body.

With a loud grunt, Dlive listened to to my cries, and kept humping me hard, as he thrusts all the way inside me. It felt way too good, and my body couldn't take it. I began to squirm under him, panting and moaning loudly.

Every movement on Dlive's part was so intense, and precise, I couldn't help but beg for more, and let my body shudder.

My eyes had been shut tight, but I let them flutter open, to get a good look at Dlive. Sweat was pouring over his naked body, and his mouth was dropped opened as he moaned with me. I then realized he was looking at me as well, and it made my face feel hot, well, hotter than it already was.

"I love you, you know that??" Dlive asked, gasping.

"You're so, dumb. O-of course, course I know that. L-love, you to-o." I stuttered out, breathing fast.

Dlive started to go faster, slamming himself in to me, making my body rock. He went so fast, my head hit the headboard of the bed, making us both laughed.

"Heh, sorry!" Dlive apologized, leaning over, to sweetly kiss my head.

"It's fine, heh. Didn't hurt." I assured, as he started to hump me less fast this time

I through back my head and moaned, loving everything that was happening. I gritted my teeth, and grabbed onto the bed tight, as it felt like I was going to cum. Which should be impossible. Nothing was touching me, I hadn't stroked myself once since we started, yet I felt an aching in my pelvis and my member was rock hard.

I yelled and screamed, panting and gasping, as my body felt like it was constricting. Without warning, my whole body started to jerk, and twist, signaling me, that I was about to have the most intense orgasm of my life!

[Dlive's POV]

I watched as Entoan started to thrash some, and his body withered beneath me. He bit his lip hard, and shut his eyes tight, gripping the bed for dear life. I firmly held his legs, knowing that I was going to leave handprints, as I continued to hump him.

I was all the way inside, not an inch of me was out. I made sure that with every move I made, I was hitting the right spot. I wanted to make him go crazy, I wanted him to love everything that I was giving him.

His face was red, and his body glistening with sweat. His moans were unbearably sexy, and his yells drove me mad. With a few more hard, deep thrusts, Entoan began to scream even louder, and his body jerked and twisted, squirmed, and convulsed, as he began to have an intense orgasm.

My eyes were wide, as I thrust in to him in amazement, watching him explode. Ropes of cum spewed out onto his stomach, as he convulsed more.

I groaned, "Entoan! You're amazing! Ah, you're going to cum!"

The more he shook and came, the tighter he got around my throbbing dick. I was going to pull out to cum, but I didn't want to leave his hot tight hole yet. So I jammed my member inside of him, and released, feeling his body shake even more. 

We screamed together, and panted as we both tried to come down from our rushes of pleasure. I slowly slipped out of him, looking down at the covers, knowing that I would defiantly have to wash them tomorrow.

I laid down next to him, seeing him still shake a little. I laid my hand on his sticky stomach, only for him to jump and try and move away from me.

"Whoa, what's wrong??" I questioned, still trying to catch my breath.

"I feel so sensitive right now. God dammit! I've never came like that before!" He exclaimed.

I chuckled some, and leaned over, grabbing a tissue out of the box next to my bed.

"Well there's a first time for everything." I whispered, as I gently cleaned him up.

He moaned and squirmed as I did it, jerking his body all around. When I was done, I ran a hand over his nipples, watching him tense up, and jerk.

"Stop!" I groaned, "You look so sexy! Do you want me to do more to you??"

"N-No. I-I can't help it!"

I leaned over, and started licking his neck as he cried out. I ran a finger down his body, watching him wither at my light touch.

"Damn, you really had an orgasm." I whispered, kissing him more.

I pulled away from him. To stop myself from torturing him anymore, I got up, and turned off the lights in the room, making sure I laid down as far away from him as I could.

It took a little while, but finally Entoan cuddled up to me, and I wrapped my arms around his waist and back, bringing him close to my chest.

"Lets never do that again." He mumbled, voice being muffled by my chest.

"Haha, lets do it every day." I said, kissing the top of his head.

Entoan scoffed, "I love you Dlive."

I laughed, "No arguing?? Ok then, I love you too."

I held onto him tighter, and pulled the covers over us. I felt him scoot up some, and I felt soft wet lips touch my lips. I immediately kissed back, letting him cuddle close to me. I really can't believe we just did that.

[Entoan's POV]

I woke up feeling sore all over my body. I groaned some, as I ran a hand through my hair, the sun shining through the windows blinding me. Ugh, last night really happened. Not that I didn't enjoy every second of it, it was just... too incredible. Damn him for being so good.

I looked over at Dlive and rolled my eyes. It was my first time and he gave it to me like that?! Then he, he... INSIDE?! I'm going to be pissed at him the whole day! And the rest of the time I'm up here, I'm not going to let him touch me even once. I'm going to kill him.

Dlive was laying on his stomach, with his arms stretched out some, probably to hold onto me, before I moved. I looked at him, rage building in my body. I'm not going to be able to walk for at least three days.

As I looked at him vengefully, I felt his hand come up, and land on my leg, making me jump some.

He groaned, "Morning beautiful, you up already??"

I felt my face become hot, but I ignored it.

"Mhm, yea." I coldly replied.

He sat up, and tossed an arm 

around my waist, kissing my cheek, and yawning.

"I slept great!" He exclaimed.

"I bet." I stated.

He then wrapped his other arm around me, and rested his forehead on my shoulder, as I crossed my arms.

"Um, about last night... are you ok?? I mean, does your body hurt anywhere?? I've never actually done this where I could possibly hurt the person I'm having sex with, really badly. If that made sense but, um, should I run to the store and get you pain pills or something?? Actually I should have a bottle here somewhere. Or uh, if you want to take a hot bath or anything, I can run it for you, if you want. Do you need a massage?? Maybe we shouldn't do it again while you're down here, I'm fine with waiting a while. Just, are you ok, does anything hurt?? You're mad at me aren't you?? I promise I won't even touch you the rest of the time. I've never seen anyone cum with no hands so, I bet it was pretty intense, and I was kind of going fast, so I'm sorry. You going to be ok??" Dlive interrogated, sounding really concerned.

I rolled my eyes. Why do I have to be dating the sweetest guy on the planet?! Ugh, my God! Can I just be mad at him!? I leaned my head over, till it landed on top of his.

I cleared my throat, "Don't worry about it D. Yea my body is a bit sore but, I'll be fine. It actually felt, well last night, that was um, pretty ok. I liked it a lot so, thank you. We can do it again, it's not a big deal."  
"You were actually incredible." I whispered, only to get a tight squeeze in response, making me blush.

After a little, I moved from his grip, and slowly moved off the bed. My knees buckled a bit, and my legs gave out a couple times, but I stood, and started to walk to the door.

"I'm going to take a shower." I informed.

"Oh... Can I join??" Dlive questioned, chuckling some.

I turned around to face him.

"Yea, sure. Come on." I simply commanded.

He started to laugh, "Yea, ok. Stop messing with me all the time."

I felt my face get hot. Dammit I blush too much! I looked at him, trying to hold a straight composed face.

"I-I'm not messing with you, I mean it." I sternly said, extending my hand.

Dlive examined my face for a second, then I saw his face gain a red hue. He quickly scrambled out of the bed, and tiptoed over to me with his head down, grabbing my extended hand tight.

"You said you'd never get into any type of water with me again." He timidly reminded.

"Well, things can change in the morning, now hush and follow me." I sternly said.

Dlive nodded his head, and obeyed.

I smiled and lead him out of the room, and in to the bathroom with me, shutting the door behind us.

Dlive let go of my hand, and started the bath. When the shower sputtered on, he stood up, and looked at me, then walked over to a shelf with clean wash cloths on it.

"Here." He quietly said, handing me one.

"Thank you." I nervously said, taking it.

He let me get in to the shower first, then followed me. Well this is, different.

The hot water ran down both our bodies, as we stood there looking at each other. Dlive bent over and grabbed a bottle of soap, and squirted some onto his wash cloth.

"Turn around." He commanded, and I listened.

I felt him gently run his wash cloth over my back, lathering it up.

"Oh, and I'm sorry about well, that." Dlive apologized, running the rag over my butt.

I jumped a little, and turned around.

"It's fine!" I gasped, "It, well I mean, I was pissed about it but, it did feel good."

I lifted my rag up and ran it down his face, then kissed his lips.

"I wouldn't mind if it happened again." I informed.

Dlive wrapped his arms around me, and we began to make out in the hot shower.

"I love you so much Gunner." Dlive whispered between kisses.

I giggled, "Sometimes I forget that Entoan's not my name. Ha, I love you too, Donald."

"Heh, same here." He agreed, kissing me more, "Maybe we should stop. I have a uh, hard feeling, that things are going to start to get intense."

"Maybe I don't mind if that happens." I said, kissing him again.

"Mmm, don't tempt me." He moaned.

We both laughed, as we pulled away from each other, and finished our shower. It was actually... romantic?? Strange to think that, but it was. We washed each others bodies off, and he held onto me every chance he could. It gave me butterflies, and, I guess I really liked it. Wow, I've really never been in love like this before.

Afterwards, we went back in to his room, still damp and naked, and flopped down on the bed, unable to keep our hands off each other.

"I'm going to have to clean these sheets." Dlive stated, as he wrapped his arms around me, and brought me close to his cool naked wet body.

"Yea, I know." I said, ending with a sigh, "That shower was nice. My body doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"That's good. We should take showers together every morning." He stated.

For the first time, I actually agreed with him.

"Yea, we should." 

Dlive gasped, "What has gotten in to you?? Where's my boyfriend who yells at me after everything I say, where's my boyfriend who refuses everything?? You're becoming soft Entoan. Better watch out, I might take advantage of that."

He began to kiss up and down my neck, making me moan, and I didn't protest.

"Maybe I'm counting on that." I said, "Or maybe I just like taking showers with you, babe."  
Dlive pulled away from me, his face beat red as our eyes met. 

"P-Please, say say it again." He stuttered.

"What??"

"You know what!"

I scoffed, "What, babe?? It's just a stupid pet name, don't get too excited about it."

Dlive grabbed onto my face, and passionately kissed me. I feel so happy and content every time he kisses me like this.

"We should defiantly do it more, and take more showers! Everything that makes you like this." Dlive said, kissing me more.

I laughed, "Yea whatever. You're so stupid."

He leaned over me and smiled, and I smile back. 

"We can take a shower together tomorrow morning too. If that's what you want." I stated, seeing his smile get bigger.

With a final loving peck on my lips, and the tip of my nose, Dlive rested his head on my chest, and I wrapped my arms around his soft body.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." He said, cuddling in to me more.

"Me too." I agreed, holding him tighter, "I love you, babe."

"And I love you too, beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for patiently waiting for this! I really hope you liked it:D  
> have a great day, afternoon or evening!!!


End file.
